


Laws of Attraction

by Kayim



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to explain to Rachel what working with Steve McGarrett is like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laws of Attraction

Sitting on Rachel's sofa with Grace asleep next to him, Danny tried desperately to explain to his ex-wife what working with Steve McGarrett was like.

"He’s like a magnet," Danny said, waving one arm in the air. The other was being used as a pillow by Grace and was slowly going numb. He left it where it was, careful not to wake her. "You get on the wrong side of him and you’ll be repelled faster than you can say 'trapped in a shark cage'. There’s something dark in his eyes that warns bad guys to keep away, but most of them are too stupid to pay attention."

Rachel laughed at the analogy, not realising that dumping suspects in a shark cage was standard operating procedure now for Five-0, and poured them both another cup of tea. "But being on the right side of him means you can’t help being pulled in?" she asked.

The enthusiastic arm movements waned and Danny dropped his hand back down to the loosened knot of his tie. "He attracts people towards him. It’s like some kind of force-field. Once you’re in, there’s no way out. You’ll be following him up the side of a freaking volcano in a million degree heat before you even think to stop and ask yourself why."

"And now you’re starting to ask yourself why."

Danny shook his head. "That’s just the thing." He turned to his head to focus on Grace, his fingers smoothing her hair down as he spoke. "I’m not asking myself why anymore. I did at the beginning, but now, I don’t even care why. I’m just…"

"You’re drawn to him." They were no longer talking about magnets. Rachel could see the change that came over Danny whenever he spoke about his partner. He became more relaxed, the tiny furrows in his brow fading away, and he started to enjoy his work again. The way he had done in New Jersey.

He looked up at her. "Is that wrong?"

"Does it feel wrong?"

"No." He answered quickly. It was the one question he was sure of. Around McGarrett, nothing felt wrong. Not the death-defying scrapes that they seemed to get into every other week. Not the discomfort of living on an island whose main food source seemed to be pineapple pizza. And certainly not the way they seemed to gravitate together like twin moons orbiting each other.

Rachel crossed the room and kissed Danny gently on the cheek. "Can't fight the laws of attraction," she told him, passing him his cellphone and car keys as she reached down to pick Grace up.

Grace moaned at the interruption in her sleep. Her eyes were barely open and she had her arms wrapped around Rachel’s neck. "Not tired," she yawned before looking up at Danny. "You sleep here?"

He stood up and kissed her goodnight before giving Rachel a smile and a silently mouthed 'Thank You'. "Not tonight, monkey. I have to go see someone."


End file.
